


Invisible Touch

by IrisClou



Series: Mav Misadventures (General MMX Shenanigans) [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: AXL TURNS OUT TO ACTUALLY HAVE THE FABLED CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Walks On The Beach, also ohohoho u get to learn about the history of this canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Axl is still down after his bad luck in the name of love, but when an old friend shows up to talk, he realizes that what he's been looking for might have been under his nose the whole time.Is the third timereallythe charm?





	Invisible Touch

**Author's Note:**

> THE MYSTERIOUS KITTY FINALLY APPEARS

**[[You Can't Hurry Love | Phil Collins]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upnrXooMh4s) **

"You sound just like X when  _ he _ was little." Dr. Light chuckled, turning away from the vidscreen to finish making his coffee, "And that's certainly not a bad thing."

Axl's whole body slumped and he rolled his eyes. Why was everything he did "just like X" or "just like Zero?"

Where was the "just like Axl?"

"I'm sure everyone there has given you advice," Doctor Light pulled up a chair and sat at the counter, hands folded as he waited for the coffee to cool, "And all of it starts with 'You must be patient."

Axl groaned, and flopped to his side on his bed, continuing to make dismal noises.

"And they're  _ right. _ " He belly laughed, "But goodness, that must be frustrating. When X was your age..."

Another grunt from Axl, which went ignored,"He just had humans to choose from. Then..." A sly smile, "He dragged  _ Zero _ home one day, and my hopes for him to find a nice young lady to settle down with went right out the window." Another laugh.

"He was gonna marry a  _ human _ girl?!" Axl's head popped up, eyes huge.

X?! Liking a  _ girl?! _

"Hm?" The old man's eyes widened, "Oh, no. He was shy around girls. He had a lot of problems with them early on, and well..." A furrowed brow, a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, "He was hurt badly enough that he really only looked to boys for comfort afterwards."

Axl blinked. He didn't know X got hurt by a girl when he was younger. He thought he had  _ always _ just liked boys.

Dr. Light cleared his throat, "Anyway, my point is, you have many reploids to choose from." A pause, "Well, not that it's a choice," He tested his coffee, "it must happen naturally, of course."

Axl did his absolute best to sink as low as possible into his sheets.

"Why can't I just do what some animals do, and yell really loud from on top of the fridge until someone decides I'm the most attractive reploid?" He gurgled, weakly kicking his legs.

Dr. Light spluttered, narrowly missing spitting out his coffee.

"Zero's been showing you way too many nature documentaries."

"Storm showed me this one."

Light blinked, "Oh, well, yes, but..."

"I just want someone to like ME. And i wanna know what it FEELS like to be in love. Cuz...everyone makes it sound like it's so wonderful and--" Axl flopped onto his back and rubbed his ruddy nose.

A knowing laugh from the doctor.

"I'd tell you about the storm I weathered with my wife when we just started getting to know each other, but I have the sneaking suspicion you'll wander off."

"Yeah, well," Axl scrunched his face up, "Human stuff is ALWAYS messy. But robot stuff..." He blinked, remembering the "game" he had played with X the other day, "I dunno. It's less complicated?"

"A better breed." Light chuckled quietly to himself before clearing his throat, bushy brows furrowed. "Now, Axl."

"Uhn..." The boy was now clutching a pillow to him, knees bunched.

"Chances are, there's someone under your very nose that could be someone to love."

Axl went crosseyed trying to look under his nose.

"Ahaha! No, no, dear." Light laughed, "I'm saying sitting around and doing nothing won't solve anything. X and Zero didn't just automatically fall in love at first sight," He chided softly, "It took a lot for that to happen. You should be best friends first, just like they were."

But Axl had already kicked his way off the bed, head on the floor, feet in the air.

"AUUUUGHHH!" He let out a frustrated yell, exhausted from constantly having "advice" thrown at him. Especially from old  _ human _ men.

Dr. Light stopped mid laugh as another, much more familiar reploid ran into the room, looking around for the source of the awful noise.

"Ah, Kitty!"

"Hi Doctor, is Axl dying?" She didn't even look up at him before bending over to stare at the boy.

"Yes, of premature heartbreak." Light snorted.

Axl's face grew hot, and a bright red blush flooded his freckled cheeks. He must've looked REALLY stupid standing on his head up against the bed.

"Looks serious." Kitty giggled, helping Axl back onto the bed, upright this time, "Maybe even fatal." She teased.

"Don't say that!" The boy huffed, toes curling in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you'll be okay," Kitty smiled sweetly, "You've been through worse!"

She settled beside him on the bed.

The girl's attitude was too chipper for him to continue being frumpy, and he unwillingly gave up a small smile.

"When I feel bad, and I know sleeping won't fix it, I usually go walking." Kitty wiggled her feet as she played with her toes.

"Is that why we haven't seen you a lot lately?"

The girl shook her head sadly.

"No, it's..." She looked up at Dr. Light, "I don't really wanna talk about it right now. Maybe later."

Thomas smiled fondly, and nodded.

"You haven't talked to Kitty yet, have you? She's about your age now, isn't she?"

"Dad, you can't just assume everyone's age." Kitty huffed, "What happened to 'robots being unique in not adhering to human rules?'"

Light laughed again, "Yes, but I know two young robots when I see them. Go on, I won't keep you any longer. It's awful late anyway, so don't stay out too long."

He and Kitty waved at each other before the screen flickered, the image fading to black.

The girl turned to Axl, her fluffy blonde hair framing her heart shaped face.

"You wanna go down to the beach? I like how the sand mushes between my toes."

The boy stared at her for a moment.

Kitty had always kinda been around, and even though he hadn't known her at base, or way back when she was kept at Doctor Light's house, he knew she was kindhearted and gentle.

She  _ was _ the HQ's official therapist, anyway. Whenever one of the hunters had personal or work-related problems that affected them mentally or emotionally (or even physically, she doubled as a doctor, too), they would seek Kitty out for help.

Axl had been too shy most of the time, wanting to solve his problems by himself. But sometimes he had gone to her, and his therapy sessions usually ended up with cuddling and falling asleep together. Kitty was a very, very big supporter of cuddle therapy. Whatever that was. Axl hadn't cared, because it  _ worked _ .

But that had been so long ago. It'd been a good few months since he really talked to Kitty, let alone been around her. Especially now at the beach house, she seemed furtive and impossible to find.

He furrowed his brow, looking into her shining aqua eyes. She seemed happy now, but why wasn't she with them at the bonfire last week? Or any other time they all went down to the beach to play?

"Axl." It was soft, wondering.

The boy jerked from his memories, and shook his head.

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you want to go with me?"

Axl felt something drawing him towards the girl, but he nodded furiously, breaking the invisible connection.

"Good!" She mewed, and hopped up, bouncing to the door, waiting for Axl to get up before padding out.

The boy followed her as she kept up a quick pace, toe stepping. Kitty had always been a bit... _ weird _ , but then, no one really knew where the hell she came from, let alone who her creator was. She'd just followed X and Zero home one day after Sigma's second defeat.

Axl blinked, having focused on her cute little feet to the point of almost running into a wall.

No one knew where....

He gave a start.

She was a rogue reploid, just like him! Why hadn't he realized--

"The beach is so much nicer at night," Kitty sighed, as they finally made their way through the winding halls to step out into the open air. Stones turned to bracken dirt, then soft sand.

"I like it better when it's all hot, and you can swim and cool off." Axl mumbled, unable to meet Kitty's gaze as they waded ankle deep in the water.

**[[Two Hearts | Phil Collins]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9wq5GV2uIU) **

The moon was high in the sky, the bright silver light reflected on shimmering waves.

Both reploids were silent, listening to the distant cries of seagulls, the pull of the ocean on their feet both soothing and an alarming reminder that the further they went in, the more dangerous it would be.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a long time, Axl. I'm very sorry for being..." Kitty smiled, still staring out over the dark horizon, "MIA all the time."

"Mm-mm." Axl shook his head. "Sometimes I don't like being around other people either. X said that was okay, I think." He frowned.

Kitty giggled, and turned away, starting down the shoreline. Axl, confused, jogged up to walk by her side.

"What's wrong?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm not sad or angry. It's..." A pause, "It's a part of my programming that's...messed up. Faulty."

Axl blinked, cocking his head.

"My brain, the positronic brain, it's not...well, there's something wrong with a really important part of it. That's what Doctor Light said."

Axl grew very quiet.

"...Are you gonna die?" He whispered, trying his best to catch her eyes.

Kitty stopped in her tracks, and burst out laughing. A playful, wonderful sound, like the chirruping of a cat.

"W-what?! I thought--"

"I'm not gonna  _ die _ , silly!" She snickered, "I'm just...a bit fizzy, y'know?"

"Uh-uh." Axl still looked confused.

Kitty quieted, and turned her glowing aqua eyes on him. The pupils were full, dark, alluring. He remembered with a start he had once seen them almost slit-like, and a shiver ran up his spine.

"You didn't know me back home, or at the base. I've been many places now, but this one is the hardest for me." She began, gaze softening as Axl nodded.

"When I first met X and Zero...well," She giggled, "After I stopped trying to kill them and they took me in, I'm sure you've heard that story-"

"--Zero keeps trying to make it sound like he took you out all by himself, but I know he's lying." Axl smiled. "You were  _ really _ strong as a maverick, right?"

"Mhm." Kitty wanted badly, to reach out, to feel Axl's rough fingers in her slender ones. But she held back.

"Back then, we had to fight Sigma. We knew there had been a second party involved, who turned out to be Wily."

"You can imagine how stressful it was, not knowing who made me, or if I was  _ made _ to be a maverick, all while having to act as recon for these two kids who wouldn't stop fighting  _ themselves _ .

"That's why you work a lot with Sting, right?" Axl piped up, watching as her feet never left the strange safety of the lapping surf.

"Yes. My point is, I had to constantly be alert. I had people to protect, mysteries to solve. So when it was all over, all said and done, and I went home to be with them and Doctor Light..." She stumbled a bit, a rare thing for Kitty, "I just...fell asleep. Like my whole head. I couldn't really ever feel fully awake, and all I did was sleep. Even when I cuddled with X or played with him, I felt so lethargic."

"Like..." Axl felt his nose tingle, and he willed his eyes to not well up, "You were... _ dying _ ...?"

Kitty nearly keeled over laughing, startling the boy.

"No, Axl! I'm NOT dying, and I wasn't dying back then!" Then, softly, "We have the same lifespan. Don't worry about me dropping dead on you."

Axl squirmed, ashamed. But her smile made him blush again. He liked how she was smaller than him, so he was only the  _ second _ littlest reploid.

"Doctor Light said I was in a hibernation state. Said it was a more severe form of what X dealt with after his childhood trauma." She paused, "You noticed he sleeps a lot, right? It's because of that. It's not as bad as it was early on, I think."

Axl nodded, feeling a tightness in his chest. X wasn't just tired all the time from being a commander, then.

"My point is, when I'm in a serious setting, it's like my brain turns on, and I can fully function. But when I'm in a domestic situation, it's like it turns right back off." She picked up a shell between her toes, and brought her foot up to grab it, looking at it before putting it in her skirt pocket, "Dad calls it "situational consciousness." So depending on the situation, I'm awake or asleep. But here..."

Kitty slowed to a stop, staring down at the gentle waters that curled around her ankles.

"Here, I don't know what to do. We still do training missions, and we're still on call, but...I also know we're here to relax and have fun."

Axl was quiet for a moment before moving closer, so he could brush his shoulder to hers.

"You feel in the middle?" He murmured.

"Yeah. And I don't like it. It's scary, so I've been hiding. I'm afraid of it." She whispered, fingers tightening around the shell in her pocket.

"Are you scared now?" He leaned down, trying to catch her steady gaze.

"A little bit." She dug her toes into the wet sand. "But I like being with you. So it's okay." She turned her glowing eyes to his, "We're a lot alike. I wish I'd met you sooner. It's kinda lonely being a third wheel all the time." She giggled, watching Axl groan knowingly.

"It's like all they do is kiss and cuddle and be gross!" He complained, "No wonder Alia can't believe they took down Sigma four times by themselves before the HQ was built."

"Ohoho," Kitty laughed, "Not by themselves. X fought Sigma alone the first time, then with Zero the second time. Third time they were too hurt, and the Mav eight beat him. Fourth..." She paused solemnly, "Fourth, the humans intervened, because X died. And we had a hope, that...they'd change. And accept us."

She sighed, "But they didn't. We were recognized, but never accepted. So we accepted  _ that _ , and moved on. Zero more or less decided he was destined to lead the rest of us reploids, if he couldn't convince the humans to..." Kitty blinked, seeing Axl's face awash with confusion.

"Uh...Y-you l-learned all that in history class, right? Alia taught you about..." She trailed off, the boy's eyes still blank.

"Uh," he laughed nervously, "I kinda...only looked at...Alia's butt the whole time she was talking..." He grinned, ducking down to dodge a smack.

"You're  _ rotten _ !" Kitty giggled, cutely stamping her feet in place. Axl laughed with her until she suddenly stopped, furrowing her brow.

"Then...why'd you listen to me?"

The boy was caught off guard, and fumbled for an explanation, finding none. The ocean tickled at his feet, pulling him, pulling him in, closer.

"...I don't know. I like listening to you, and looking at you, and being with you, and--" He froze up, noticing himself blabber, "Wait, I mean, y-you're really cool, Kitty, and I--"

Kitty smiled coyly.

"I like you too, Axl."

The boy gulped.

"Hey, Kitty?"

"Mhm?"

"D-do you...like boys...the same way...X does?"

Kitty bit her lip, frowning.

"I don't know."

"Then...do you like girls...the same way Alia does?"

Kitty folded her arms, cocking her head.

"Don't think so."

Axl stared.

"Then what DO you like?"

The girl giggled sweetly. "I don't know! Boys and girls...I've never really been interested in any of them. I don't have a preference, if that's what you're saying. I just like people, for who they are."

Axl bristled excitedly, almost jumping up in down.

"Like me! Just like me! I don't see why being a boy or girl makes a difference, when you could just be happy with someone!" He squeaked, making Kitty laugh, "But...I do like boys and I do like girls. They're kinda different sometimes. I like X because he's X and also because he's a boy, but..."

"I understand, Axl, don't worry." Kitty smiled warmly.

"Then..." The boy's chest swelled up, "D-do you like me?"

Kitty nodded. "Very much."

Axl's eyes got wide, and his firecracker hair bushed up.

"D-does that....c-can I...." His voice cracked, "Are we gonna kiss now?"

Kitty's face screwed up comically, her eyes shining with bottled laughter. It didn't last long, and she soon was bent over double in a gigglefit.

Axl blinked, and leaned down to look at her.

"Did I say something funny?"

Once Kitty had wiped the tears from her eyes and righted herself, she shook her head, smiling warmly.

"Walk with me some more, Axl."

[ **[True Colors | Phil Collins]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4txwNwz_MP8)

The ocean shone that night with brilliant stars, the ones that escaped the bright glow of the moon shining just that much brighter.

Kitty's hand found itself in Axl's.

The boy knew it was impolite to stare, but he also knew Kitty did the same, and didn't mind.

When he first saw her, he was smitten, almost a year ago. Back then, he was wild and foolish, doing anything for the sake of attention. Kitty was definitely not exempt from his antics, and one ass-pinching later, he realized true pain was in the form of a well aimed slap to the face.

But they still had played together early on, running around and playing tricks on their friends. That all came to a stop once Alia had assigned X and Zero to personally train the boy, and he and Kitty saw less and less of each other.

It wasn't until serious mission training that they saw each other again, and even then it had only been on professional terms. Kitty had navigated for him back then.

He hadn't realized how much he missed that until now.

Axl stayed quiet as they walked, and watched the girl with soft eyes.

Back inside, her hair had been a beautiful blonde, a gorgeous gradient of buttercup to sunflower. But now, in the moonlight, it was that silken mystery of color, caught between silver and gold. It swept away in feathery bangs from the aquamarine gem on her forehead, then framed her heart shaped face with a sweet curl right along the jaw.

Her skin was the softest shade of apricot, smelling just as good the closer he got to her.

Axl swallowed thickly. Sure, he'd always thought Kitty was pretty, but...

If he was dying, that would explain why his ears tingled, and his chest grew tight, the pounding of his heart making it hard to breathe.

He wanted badly, to keep looking at her, to think about all the gentle curves under her camisole and jacket, the shapely legs under her skirt...and then some, but he grew shy at the thought, and simply gave her hand a squeeze.

Kitty smiled, but didn't look up. Instead, she sidled up to him, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked, arms swinging freely between them.

Axl felt himself bristle, eyes wide. Still, he kept quiet.

They'd walked close to a mile before Kitty came to a sudden stop.

**[[Invisible Touch | Genesis]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMiDhmL_zFo) **

"Axl...I..."A hibiscus blush dusted her cheeks.

"I want to, too." For once, he felt calm. Like he didn't  _ have _ to constantly be going a mile a minute to stay on top of things.

Kitty lowered her eyes, pushing herself closer to him. "I missed playing with you. You always made me so happy."

Axl grinned, "Well, now we can play all the time. But," He paused, softer now, "We can be quiet too. Whatever makes you...not scared."

The girl kept a little smile to herself.

"I used to think I was the only rogue reploid. So when you came along..."

Axl leaned down, and rubbed noses with her, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Maybe we had the same creator, just like X and Zero." He said softly, his gem glowing a gorgeous alexandrite, "Maybe we were built for each other like they were."

Kitty stared up at him, her own gem a shimmering crystal, a mysterious, magical color caught between turquoise and aquamarine.

"I'd...I'd like that, Axl. So much..." She nuzzled her face to his, their gems rubbing, resonating, "Do you think it's true?"

"We have all summer to find out, right?" He murmured, something in him telling him...whispering, pulling, closer-

"A-ah..!" The sound was caught on Kitty's tongue as Axl leaned in, kissing her.

There was a brilliant, blinding flash, both gems shuddering against each other. The rush was so strong that both reploids pulled away, rubbing their heads.

"W-was that bad?" Kitty mewled worriedly. But Axl was laughing.

"Zero always told me I'd know the feeling when I felt it. I think that was our hearts telling us something."

"A good thing?"

"Yeah," Axl grinned, "Really good."

Kitty giggled and shifted shyly, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Let's go back. I feel a lot better now."

Axl puffed up, his bright brown eyes shimmering with emotion. He grabbed Kitty and pulled her into a big hug, rubbing his face against hers, giggling, tears in his eyes.

Both reploids laughed together, the surf swirling around their ankles, sparkling moonlit foam pushing them, pushing them back onto the sand.

Kitty was first to break from the embrace.

"I'll race you! I bet I can beat you back to the house!" She hopped up and down, challenging him.

"No way! I'm totally faster!" Axl cried and chased after her as she turned tail, feet flying across the shoreline, kicking up sand in her wake.

Their whooping laughter filled the air, causing the moon itself to chuckle to himself in the sky.

————————

Doctor Light looked up from his  _ Astro _ magazine. Mimi, much older now, gave a rusty meow at his slippered feet.

Something was starting. He could feel it all the way from the little house nestled in the outer suburbs of Tokyo.

A soft smile graced his lips, and he shook his his head. Something good was happening. Something very good.

**Author's Note:**

> finger guns have you finally figured out the canon yet


End file.
